1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sensors used to measure force. More specifically, the invention is a force sensor that relates a force applied to the sensor to a change in magnetic flux caused by the force.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many aerospace applications, cryogenic temperatures are encountered. Accordingly, systems operating in these environs must be able to tolerate the extreme temperatures. The reliability of these systems can be compromised by even the smallest components such as the sensors (e.g., force sensors) used to initiate various system operations.